The present invention relates to hand-held, self-launching projectile devices. Such prior art devices have typically not been conducive to rapid fire operation and are not particularly susceptible to varied range accuracy. Heretofore, the range of projectile flight was varied by selectively adjusting the elevation of the projectile launching tube and thus the trajectory of ballistic flight. This requires considerable skill and training on the part of the individual manipulating the launching tube. For short range flights the projectile has to be fired high into the air so that a greater proportion of the typically constant propellant charge is dissipated in achieving projectile height rather than distance. Under these circumstances a difference in several degrees of launch elevation can result in a considerably variation in projectile range.
Mob control unfortunately has become an increasingly important function of police and civil defense forces. One of the most important tools used by authorities for control of mobs is irritant gases, such as tear gas, which can be extremely effective as dispersal agents. Tear gas projectiles are thrown and, when greater range is desired, projected from launchers. Obviously, it is important that the tear gas projectile land reasonably on target in the midst of a mob. If the projectile overshoots the target, innocent bystanders may be subjected to the irritant dispensed by the projectile. If the projectile falls short of the target, the desired mob dispersal effect will also not be achieved. Naturally, it is most desirable to disperse an unruly mob before it gets within close range of the authorities to avert physical contact. Thus, it is desirable to provide the authorities with self-launching irritant gas projectile launching devices which are susceptible of accurate, long range use. However, if the mob is not sufficiently dispersed and surges closer, it is also desirable to provide launching devices with a comparatively lower energy and velocity which can be used effectively at ranges just beyond throwing range.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a dual range, projectile launching device which is readily convertible from long range to short range operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a projectile launching device of the above character which is susceptible to accurate operation by personnel having only a minimum amount of training in the use thereof. A further launching is to provide a projectile lanching device of the above character which is susceptible to rapid fire operation.
An additional object is to provide a projectile launching device of the above character having a launching tube pre-loaded with a projectile and launch propellant; the launching tube being ejected and discarded after launch.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a projectile launching device of the above character which is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a disposable launching tube which is pre-loaded, typically at the factory, with a projectile and a percussion cap or primer containing a launch propellant charge. The launching tube is mounted on a launching handle, and a permanent magnet carried by the launching handle provides a magnetic means or a mechanical detent for releasably retaining the launching tube in place until after launch. The launching handle contains a firing pin, which is propelled by a spring into striking engagement with the percussion cap or primer to initiate projectile launch.
The launching tube is further provided with one or more vent ports which are normally covered by one or more wraps of a filament reinforced or other suitable pressure sensitive tape. If these vent ports remain covered by the tape at launch, the launch propellant gases released by the percussion cap are not vented through these ports, thereby providing for long range projectile flight.
On the other hand, for close in, short range use, the tape is removed to open the vent ports. As a consequence, on launch a portion of the launch propellant gases are vented through the ports to proportionately reduce the launching force exerted on the projectile.
The firing pin carried by the launching handle is adapted for a degree of overrun beyond the point where its tip strikes the percussion cap or primer. As a consequence, the firing pin spring acts to overcome the retaining force of the magnetic means or mechanical detent, thereby ejecting the disposable launching tube from the launching handle after the projectile has cleared the launching tube. Coincidentally, the firing pin spring serves coupled with the moving mass of the firing pin to absorb a substantial portion of the launch recoil.
While the present invention is primarily concerned with a launching device for projectiles containing dispersal agents such as tear gas, it will be understood that the launching device of the present invention is equally adaptable to launching other types of projectiles, such as those used for signaling and display purposes.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.